The Walking Ninjas
by NTA FANFIC
Summary: Now this is a basically crossover story with Walking Dead but because most people won't actually see it and/or won't actually search for it. this way i can get feedback and my story and get some reviews... think about it... so don't spam me about it being a cross over


The Walking Dead

**So this story has Ninjas in it… what kinda of ninjas you may ask… the naruto ninjas, now they have been warped to the walking dead universe at certain times depending on when they get "blasted to death" by Madara Uchiha. Now I chose a good selection of people for who will switch universes. Now I have selected a large group that you will see later on in the series. Now I am immediately gonna jump to episode 1 and continue to season 4… after that I have an ending worked up**

** Episode one,**

A man in sheriff attire walks forward carrying a large gas can. Behind him carrying a hunting rifle marched a blond hair teenager wearing a dark t-shirt with an orange jumpsuit tied around his waist. They walk past several abandon cars with blood covering their windows.

The man stops holding up his hand to halt the teenager and then proceeded to point towards a lone pink slipper for a little girl. The man then called out in a loud whisper. "Hello, anybody here?" asking for just the slightest bit of human interactions, after announcing their presence a loud shuffling of feet could be heard hitting against the cement floor.

The man walks up behind a figure about six or nine feet away from the figure which was a little girl wearing a pink jacket and missing her left pink slipper. The man then said in a hushed whisper so that only him, the blond teenager, and the little girl could hear, "Are you okay, we don't want to hurt you, where are your parents?"

At the sound of his voice the little girl proceed to turn in a circle and face the pair of men. As she turns around the men see that the little girls skin is pale and the veins are a dark purple. Her mouth looks to be ripped or bit off on the left side. Blood covers her mouth and her eyes have a vacant expression. She starts to walk at the pair of people as the sheriff pulls up his revolver from his holster at his belt.

As she was about 4 feet from them a loud ring sprang up as the sheriff shot the gun hitting the girl in the square of her face as the bullet went through the back of her skull. As her body hit the ground you can see the dismay and the sadness in there face.

OPENING THEME

There is a sheriff car parked next to a garbage can and a burger joint nearby. Two men are currently seated inside the car eating fries and cheeseburgers. Both of them dipping into a tray full of ketchup.

"She tried to have another argument with me this morning, right when she was trying to take Carl to school, seriously right in front him Shane!" said the man who we had followed and shot that girl. Says after taking a bite from his cheeseburger.

The man named Shane said, "That just isn't right Rick that just isn't right, what did she want to argue with now?" Shane then reached over to grab another French fry. His eye then looked up in the sky to see another shooting star.

Rick looked over and said, "Ever since all of those shooting stars started to fall and shit I have been having to deal with people thinking it was the end of the world. Remember last week when that guy killed his wife? All for the gods will and how it was a sacrifice, yeah bullshit."

Shane had gone to reply when suddenly their radio started to pipe up, "All units, high pursuit in chase heading out of Lennon County, they have a hostage, teenager with blonde hair and an orange jumpsuit, requesting back up, they are armed and dangerous, and one officer already wounded."

Shane quickly bagged up the food and threw it in the garbage. They sped off trying to get to route 56*1*. Rick's hand moving automatically.

As they neared route 56 they stopped reach out and pulling out road spikes. Setting them up all the way down the road. Another sheriff car came driving into parking right next to Rick's car effectively blocking the road. Rick and Shane pulled out their weapons of choice, for Rick a revolver for Shane a tactical shotgun.

"It be cool if we get on one of those high speed chase cop shows." An officer said next to Shane holding a pistol ready to shoot the crooks. Rick just looked up and said, "Leon just get your safety off and get a round in the chamber."

The man known as Leon just looked down at his gun nervously flipping his safety off and then checking if there was a round locked in the chamber. Shane started to get a little bit bored as they waited for the car to come closer. "It would be kind of cool to be in one of those shows."

Rick just had a small smile on his face as he tightened his grip on the revolver. He looked down the sights waiting for the car to come down right into the spikes. His face looked very serious as he waited.

A car came racing down the road followed by two squad cars that immediately stopped the cars blocking the path from the crooks. The officers immediately leapt out of their cars facing towards the other cops. The car started to drive and then hit the spikes making the tires burst sending the car out of whack making it fly through the air. As the car rolled down the side of the highway.

Rick aimed his gun towards the car as people started to pile out. A fat guy with a wife beater shirt aimed a gun at the hostage who was staring at all the guns being pointed at him. The teenager tried to run from the man as the guy pointed his gun towards the teenager and started to shoot at him.

The teenager with tried to dodge the bullets only to be hit multiple times in the chest falling to the ground as bullets started fly from everywhere from the top of the rode from the bottom to the right. Rick let loose his revolver shooting several powerful shots towards the armed convicts.

The blond teenager tried to climb away as the man who shot him was shot repeatedly. Rick moved out trying to reach the teenager as he ripped off his shirt taking off his bullet proof vest to use as a shield after he was sure the that the convicts were dead.

After Rick had placed his bullet proof vest on his back he started to pull him away. As Rick tried to move the teenager away from the car a man with a pump shotgun peppered Rick in the side. Rick collapsed as blood flew from his body splattering against the sheriff car. Shane yelled, "RICK!" Everyone shot at the man armed with the shotgun shooting him repeatedly. Shane ran over trying to help the shot victims.

Shane called out to his fellow officers, "Get some ambulance on scene we got two wounded and one is an officer! Hurry it up the more time we waste the more blood they lose! Rick stay with us, Rick, Rick, RICK!" Rick blacked out as Shane tried to wake up Rick.

TIME SKIP SCENE CHANGE

Rick lays dressed in a hospital gown laying in a bed right next to the blond teenager who was shot when he was. Rick tries to get up only to fall to the ground causing some of the machines to beep loudly. Rick yelled for help calling for a nurse. The blond teenager started to stir from his sleep and looked down at Rick and says. "Woah you okay where am I, what happened, did Madara lose, where is Sasuke?!"

Rick looked at the teenager and said in a forced comment, "Who are you?" The blond teenager after bending down and picking Rick up said in a happy tone.

"I am Naruto Uzimaki and I am going to be the 6th hokage, return my best friend to Konoha, and bring peace to the ninja world! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said and after yelling these words there was a loud noise heard downstairs as Naruto looked at Rick as they noticed the blood stained door window towards the hallway. The lonely dead body with the decayed flesh and ripped apart limbs.

They were not alone…

**So that was part 1 and Part 2 will come some time later now give me some feedback positive, negative, lol, troll, any kinda of comment PEACE!**


End file.
